One Wild Night
by Shiana
Summary: The Gundam Guys do a cover of Bon Jovi's 'One Wild Night' (Y'know Track 9 on the Crush (It's my life) album.)...


One Wild Night!  
Disclaimer! I don't own Gundam Wing or Bon Jovi.  
I've been planning to do one of these since I saw the picture with the G-boys in a rock band, and I thought it'd be a good break from the ongoing saga that is 'Intruder'.  
So, here it is, The Gundam guys, singing Bon Jovi's 'One Wild Night'!  
  
  
The stage is set, and the crowds are drawn, waiting in anticipation.  
A shadowy figure moves across the set, and stands in the middle of the stage in silence.  
A single spotlight comes on, to light up Relena, holding Trowa's flute.  
The crowd murmurs in confusion, you can't do a rock song with a flute!  
Relena, relaxed due to the normality of being in front of lots of people, starts to play...  
  
The crowd is confused, but oddly enough, they don't yell at her.  
She's just getting into it, when suddenly a guitar screams in reply from the darkness surrounding her,  
and the whole stage explodes with lights, fireworks, and volume as the five pilots drop in from the rafters.  
They all land as one, Duo in the front, backed by Heero and Trowa on either side. Quatre is behind the keyboard, and Wufei [of course] is on the drums. They all have shades on, and t-shirts with old jeans.  
  
The first beats run as soon as the hit the floor, and the crowd roar with excitement.  
(Relena looks rather lost, and wanders off to the left.)  
The crowd clap with the beat, as encouraged by Duo, who's clapping his hands above his head.  
Heero and Trowa are playing the intro on their guitars, as Quatre keeps the backing.  
Wufei is energetically pounding away on the drums.  
  
Duo: It's a hot night, the natives are restless, (Sweeps his arm across the bouncing crowd...)  
We're sweating by the light of the moon, (...and ends up pointing at the moon)  
There's a voodoo mojo brewing at the go-go, (He flashes a big grin looking over his shades)  
That could knock a witch off her broom, (the harmony comes in, a spotlight highlights the girls on a bench at the side, Hilde, Noin, Sally, Katherine, Dorothy [!]) (Relena is surprised to see them, and still looks lost)  
We slither on in, and shed our skin,  
Make our way into the bump and the grind, (Duo starts fast walking across the stage towards the girls)  
I'm passing by, she gives me the eye, (Hilde winks at him)  
So I stop - to give her a light. (Duo stops, and gives her a hug, then starts racing back to the center)  
  
Duo: Nah nah na nah nah nah na nah nah na nah, ALRIGHT! (he runs across the stage in time with the beat singing 'nah nah...' arrives on 'alright' with a bang by leaping into the center of the stage)  
All: One wild night! (Relena has disappeared)  
Duo: Blinded by the moonlight, (puts his shades straight)  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: 24 hours of midnight, (a giant clock face on 12 appears on the back wall screen)  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: I stepped into the twilight zone, and she left my heart with vertigo, (emphasis on 'she', pointing at the girls. Hilde places her hand over her heart, gives the camera a 'who me?' look and smiles innocently.)  
All: One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night!  
  
Duo: Havin' as much fun as you can in clothes, (chucks his cap into the crowd)  
Margarita had me feelin' alright  
It just might be that I found religion, (makes the sign of the cross on his chest with the mike.)  
I've been on my knees for half the night, (runs and skids on his knees to the front of the stage)  
I'm rollin' the bones with Jimmy 'no dice' (plays with the fans in the front)  
Gonna take him for a couple weeks pay,  
Man if you lose this roll I'll take your girlfriend home,  
So I stopped  
But you're not gonna believe who comes walkin' out  
(Relena reappears under a spotlight, wearing a short glittery dress and joins the other girls on the bench.)  
  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: blinded by the moonlight,  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: 24 hours of midnight, (the clock appears again, but in negative)  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: I stepped into the twilight zone, and she left my heart with vertigo, (Blames Hilde again.)  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: Hey, c'est la vie! (shrugs, smiling and beckons her over)  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: Welcome to the party! (puts his arm round her shoulders)  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: Life is for the living so you gotta live it up, come on lets go!  
All: One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night!  
  
Heero's guitar solo. He comes to the front and plays it VERY LOUD. Duo and Hilde are trying not to attract attention, but provide the opposite result. Heero finishes his solo and goes back to his place.  
  
Duo: Nah nah na nah nah nah na nah nah na nah, WHOA!  
All: One wild night!  
Hilde: Blinded by the moonlight, (Duo lets Hilde cover)  
All: One wild night!  
Hilde: 24 hours of midnight,  
All: One wild night!  
Hilde: I stepped into the twilight zone, and he left my heart with vertigo, (Blames Duo. 'who me?' look)  
All: One wild night!  
Duo: Hey, c'est la vie! (Uses it like an excuse)  
All: One wild night!  
Hilde: Welcome to the party! (hugs him anyway)  
All: One wild night!  
Duo & Hilde: Life is for the living so you gotta live it up, come on lets go!  
All: One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night!  
Crowd erupts with cheers, screams, clapping, and whistles.  
They all come to the front to bow, as the rockets go off above them.  
  
The End!  
  
  
As far as I can tell these are the official lyrics - well they should be, I copied them from the concert program. Hope you liked it - If you did, review! Or, if you didn't, review!  
Either way, I'll get your opinion as the review alert is on, and I check my mail every day.  



End file.
